Who ARE You! (Dez's POV)
by JoeyJar99
Summary: "Who ARE You!" through Dez's eyes. I HIGHLY recommend reading the other first Austin and Dez have a big secret that no one knows. Their good job hiding at it streak gets ruined when it starts acting up in front of Ally, will she figure it out? There's only so much time before she catches on. Or worse, she doesn't and they lose their best friend, and the love of Austin's life.
1. Chapter 1: This is just perfect!

**Hello again, everyone! And hello to those of you that are new! Welcome! So, this is ****_Who Are You?!,_**** a previous story if mine, but instead of through Ally's eyes, which the first one was, it is now through Dez's eyes. Because Dez knows some things that Ally doesn't, it won't be identical to last story. Each chapter of this story will correspond with the same chapter number as the other story. I HIGHLY recommend reading the last one first, but I can't force you. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

I am going to kill that imbecile and he's going to happy I did because, if I hadn't already killed him, he would've asked me to.

He makes absolutely no sense. He wants to keep it a secret yet doesn't take the necessary precautions to stop his biggest fear from becoming a reality.

Then again, what did I expect when he told me he loved her?

Technically, he said he had a crush on her, not that he was in love, but I know my best friend and I knew he was going to fall for her the second he saw her, the moment their eyes met, and the first word that they said to each other. He thinks that their first moment is when their hands touched at the piano while they wrote their first song together but he's wrong.

He'll figure it out eventually.

Given, I've never been in love, not like he is, but I get the concept and I've studied him. I get the whole wanting to spend a large amount of time with your crush and everything and being anxious as to when you'll see them again but he's not thinking anything through anymore and this is gonna be our hamartia and he's going to panic and sulk, which seem like contradictions, but in this case, they fit perfectly together.

You see, I know he's anxious and itching to see her so I showed up earlier to pick him up from his house. When I got there, Mom_** {1}**_ said he had left half an hour ago and she thought he was with me. He wasn't but I knew exactly where he was going. His love nest, A.K.A Sonic Boom: The place where his first love is sold by his true love.

So right now, I'm racing to Sonic Boom. Hopefully, and if we're lucky, nothing's happened. If it has...

Austin will be so disappointed.

I stop in my tracks as I see Trish heading towards the store. Great, just what I need.

I smile anyway and walk up to her, "Hey Trish!"

She looks at me with confusing emotion. She strongly dislikes me but then tolerates me other times. "Freckles," she decides on.

Very clever nickname.

As we get closer to the front doors, we see Austin and Ally at the front counter, Ally looking pretty freaked.

"No, it's not! Your name is Austin Moon!" she yells at him.

Oh no.

"Woah. Calm down, Babe. You're harshing my mellow," he shrugs his shoulders and I know that shrug and I know that lexicon.

OK, calm down. Let's not jump to conclusions (even if those leaps are smaller than steps). First, gather more data.

"Hey guys!" I greet them as I walk into the store, Trish abandoning my side to be behind the counter, near Ally's.

My buddy turns toward me, pulling me into a handshake/half-hug, "D-Dawg! How you been, man?"

Drake.

OK, Drake's cognition is far more sensitive than Ally's, so play to him.

"Pretty good. You?"

"Alright. Hey, have you seen the new Zalie-?"

"What?!" Ally shouts, interrupting. It's a good thing she did because I'm pretty sure I was going to be asked about one we've already seen seven times already.

"Woah. You OK, Ally?" she looks like she's borderline hyperventilating and passing out.

Drake scoffs, "You should've seen her earlier. She was screaming at me, claiming that I was lying about my name."

"That's because you were! You said your name was Drake! Which it isn't!"

"Woah, Babe, that one had some volume in it," he looks surprised or like something really loud just blew by.

Believe me, that makes sense.

I need to get him out of here, but how?

I know!

"Hey," I tap Drake's shoulder with the back of my hand, purposely leaving out a name, "Do you wanna go get some pizza at Mini's?"

"Mini's?"

"Yeah. It's this new restaurant that opened a while ago."

He's going to have go there soon enough, might as well use that as a way to get him out.

"Sure, sounds good," he turns to Ally and Trish, who both look confused, but of different intensities, "Bye Babe. Bye...whatever your name is..."

Oh, he's going to get an earful for that later.

I wave goodbye, though I don't think they noticed, and we exit Sonic Boom.

Behind us, I hear Trish ask, "What just happened?"

"I have absolutely no idea..." Ally trails off, no emotion in her voice.

Their voices fade away.

Oh great.

This is just perfect.

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
_**{1}**_ For clarification, this is still Austin's mother we're talking about. I figured Austin and Dez are close enough in my story that they would call each other's mothers, "mom".

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own Austin & Ally, anything that belongs to them, or anything else that I referenced.

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**Hello again! So I don't have much to say except please tell me what you thought. Thankyou!**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nathan Meets Ally

**Hey everyone! So, it's been a bit since I updated, I'm sorry. A lot of..._things_ have been happening that I won't bother you with. I had fully intended to update earlier but to no avail, I didn't until today.**

**This chapter has some stuff that probably isn't as necessary to the plot as other things but it helps build up character and it gives you more to read (which I assume is nice to have more because of the break). I actually really enjoy writing this side of Dez because it makes him a lot deeper of a character. Maybe it doesn't come off as much as I see it because I know what's going to happen later, but still. He seems less one-dimensional. I like that.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you thought. Thankyou! :)8**

* * *

A few weeks have gone by and, thankfully, so far, no more '_surprise visits_'. Ally's been acting suspicious however. She even asked Austin about Drake. Honestly, I don't think she could've gotten the answers she wanted out of him, anyway. Naturally, Austin denied everything. He didn't want to, but he did.

Austin and I have been trying to act extra inconspicuous. Austin's been acting like nothing weird has happened. I've been acting more unusual (e.g. bringing Hello Kitty ham to school. I don't know why no one bats an eye at that).

Though despite our efforts, Trish is on to us. She's watching Austin like a hawk. She also gives him and Ally a lot of alone time, to which I keep having to interrupt (and I do feel bad about it but it has to be done at this point in time. Austin understands but hates it). It's more difficult than it should be because she stands right outside the door, which doesn't seem like giving them privacy to me but we obviously don't operate on the same wavelength. Back on topic, she hasn't brought it up or shown anything that exposes her thoughts. I don't know if that's good or bad. On one hand, she isn't saying anything which could mean she has no clue or suspicions pertaining to our secret. On the other, we don't know what she's thinking, meaning she's a wild card, and that's dangerous. Unfortunately, this one seems to have some support in its corner evidenced by her looking at Austin suspiciously and always keeping an eye on him.

Fortunately, I think we've just about thrown Ally off our trail. Hopefully, nothing's going to put her back on.

Something is.

* * *

"Wow, it's a _swell** {1a}**_ day, isn't it?"

"It sure is, Nathan," I respond. My companion has been in a happy mood all day—Well, all of his day. I, on the other hand, am a little on edge. It's not because of the day, it is quite nice, it's bright and sunny. It's because Nathan and I are at the mall and are heading toward his favorite store, Hab to Dash **_{2}_**, and to get there, we have to go past Sonic Boom. Normally I wouldn't worry about it but there are multiple reasons why I'm worrying this time. 1) I know for a fact Ally is working right now. 2) Nathan wants to go right now and I can't give a reason why we have to go later. 3) Nathan doesn't want to go any other way to Hab to Dash, he's excited and this is the shortest, quickest, and most direct way there. 4) Despite being pretty sure Ally isn't thinking of it anymore, if I expose Ally to another personality, I'm going to have to straight-up lie to her face. Again. I'd really prefer not to but I may.

I know Ally meeting Drake has been on my mind quite obsessively, I admit, but I have reasons. While it may be Austin's thing, the responsibility of keeping it secret falls on me. Not that I'm complaining, I'd happily make the same decisions again. It's just that I'm always processing it and finding ways to hide it without looking suspicious. Another reason I play the character I do, the random things that happen seem less weird and just...normal.

As we near the store, things seem to be going well. Nathan is mostly focused on getting to his location and he's even walking faster than normal. At this pace, we should be able to breeze past without being seen. The crowds certainly help.

It looked like we were golden when, suddenly, roughly 5.6 feet away from front door of Sonic Boom, Nathan collides with a small child, I'd say about 9 and a half years of age, give or take a few months.

He catches the boy as they start to tumble, and shifts it into a turn so their spots are switched, "Woah, you alright Daddy-O _**{1b}**_?"

The kid gives my friend an odd look and I smile awkwardly at his mother. I'd say she's in her early middle-aged years, with a few other kids at home, most probably older than this one, and she's running late to a...sports game? Baseball? No, soccer? No, volleyball? Volleyball. I'm guessing her kid doesn't want to go. Why? The son had short nails and curled fingers. But were there calluses? Yes. On both hands? Yes. Identical? Yes. Piano player most likely. He probably finds sport games a drag and a bore, he'd rather practice piano than watch anything having to do with a ball.

I'm guessing. I could totally be wrong. I did only see the mother for a few moments before she grabbed her son and rushed away.

"I'm assuming he's alright," Nathan states, straightening to Austin's full height.

I set my hand on his shoulder to lead him forward, "That's probably a safe assumption."

I find my hand empty and I look back to locate my friend. He stands at the open doors of Sonic Boom.

Oh great.

I walk back next to him to find him staring. I follow his line of vision to Ally, over by the grand piano in the back corner, straightening sheet music.

"Wowie..." he drags out, watching her with a lovestruck look.

No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. The only girl he's ever shown any kind of interest in just has to be Ally! Now I'll never get him to leave her alone.

"Dez, ol' buddy, have I died?"

"No..." I sigh.

"Really? 'Cause she is heavenly..."

OK, that's kind of sweet.

"I have to talk to her."

"_What?!_ No! What about Hab to Dash?!"

I try to stop him but he's already cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting "HEY DOLL-FACE _**{1c}**_!" at just about the top of his lungs.

I cringe. Great. Absolutely great.

When I open my eyes, I see Ally looking at us very confused.

"Yeah! You!" Nathan confirms with a smile and a nod of his head.

"Um...Hi?" Ally guesses, as she moves to put the front counter between us.

Nathan happily walks up, making me follow, and he leans against the counter, giving her the flirtiest look he can muster. It's a lot better than I was expecting, actually, for someone who never uses one.

"Hi...?" Poor Ally is so lost...

"So, what pretty name belongs to this fox_** {1d}**_?" he smiles, trying to be charming. I don't if he's better at that or flirting. He's not fantastic at either. He's not terrible, just not fantastic.

"Um...Ally..."

"Ally," he repeats, trying it on for size, "Gorgeous...Perfect fit!" See? Like that? I bet Ally had no idea it was a double compliment. She probably thinks it's just about her name.

Her eyes widen, "Um...Thanks..." Oh, maybe not. Expect she may just realize it's flirting, not that he's calling her gorgeous. Still, that's better than she does most of the time.

His smile softens, "My name's Nathan...Nathan Detroit."

_NO!_

Her expression morphs into a mix of confusion and doubt. I don't blame her. "...Nathan?" she checks.

He nods, "Mm-hm. Nathan Detroit!"

"...You sure?" Oh, if she knew, that'd be such a stupid question.

He smiles, a bit confused, too, "Um...I'm pretty sure. It has been for 17 years."

"17 years?!" she shouts.

"Um...Yeah," he chuckles, "I _am_ 17," his smiling look turns to panic as he realizes he doesn't know why she's freaking out, "That's not gonna be a deal breaker or anything, right? 'Cause I sure hope not!"

"But...you're 15...!" Ally's just floundering.

Nathan throws his head back in frustration, "Uhg, I know! Everyone says that! But, no, 17," he shrugs, "How, um," he coughs nervously, "H-how old a-are you?"

Well, at least he's checking, but no.

"15, going on 16..." she answers slowly with a mix of shock woven through.

"Really! Oh, thank goodness!" he breathes out, collapsing on the counter a little. Wow, he was really worried about that if he acted that relieved.

She gives Nathan a confused and incredulous look, "Uh, Austin, what are yo—"

"Hey, Ally," I interrupt. This can't happen. If Ally persists in this subject, it could devastate his entire cognition. Which, if it wasn't obvious, is bad! He could become so much worse.

She looks at me confused, I bet she forget I was here. That usually happens.

"Can I speak to you alone for a second?"

"Um," she glances over at Nathan and I don't even have to look to know his face lights up when she does. She looks back at me, "I guess."

I lead her a few feet away, enough that Nathan won't hear us. It also helps he's strongly against eavesdropping.

As I turn to face her, she asks, "So, what's up, Dez?"

"Look, you know what Austin was doing? You can't ask him about it."

"What? Why not?"

Here come the lies...

"Because I'm working on a new movie. See, Austin, being my best friend, is playing the male lead. But the thing is, I haven't decided what to do yet. I mean, what can follow up the awesomeness of Claws: Dun Dun Dun?" I gesture for emphasis, almost mimicking piano keys, then I shrug it off, "So, Austin's helping. I pick a type of movie, and then he starts acting like the lead in it. But the catch is, he has to stay completely in character, 100% of the time. Well, until I try a new movie idea. That's what he was doing just now and a month ago."

I really do hate lying to her. I hate lying in the first place, but there's just something about her that makes it harder and makes you feel so much more guilty. Maybe it's her big, bright, Disney Princess eyes that always look at you with so much warmth and/or trust. Or the fact she gives you the benefit of the doubt every time and would give you the shirt off her back if you needed it, and that she puts you in front of her own needs. Or that she hates lying and so she never lies to you, she's always honest. Or that I know that once you lose her trust, it's hard to win it back. Or that she's one of my best friends, one of my only friends, and while Austin may have gone a separate way with caring about her more, she's kind of like a sister to me now. And it's always hard to lie to family, for one reason or another.

I hate letting her down. I don't want to disappoint her.

"What happens if he doesn't stay in character?" she asks, snapping me back mentally.

"Well, it's not so much if he doesn't do it, but if he does do it, I'm gonna get him some pancakes."

"That makes sense. Austin does love his pancakes. It's the thing he loves most in the world," she muses to herself, thinking out loud.

"Actually, second most," I correct before I can stop myself.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I tense. OK, I know it's bad I almost let that slip, but actually, it's good for two reasons. 1) It's a good idea to plant the idea in her head if they're ever gonna end up together and I very much want them to, despite various difficulties. 2) It helps get her mind off Austin and onto me and what I almost blurted out.

"O...K..." she drags, very lost.

"Anyway, so please don't ask him about it. In fact, just go along with it. Pretend you haven't met yet and you two are just acquaintances. Well, you guys sorta are 'cause he's practically another person, the character has his own opinions on things that differs from Austin's."

That part's true.

"OK."

"Really? Thankyou!" Great! She bought it! I was worried she wouldn't, or she would at least push it more.

"No problem, Dez. I'm happy to help!" she pats me on the shoulder, slightly condescendingly but she didn't mean it like that and she doesn't even know why it would be.

We walk back to front counter and I watch as Nathan's face lights up as he notices her attention on him again.

"So, 'Nathan'?" Ally asks, double-checking on the name.

He smiles and nods.

She continues, "Were you saying something?"

"No, but I do have something to ask you. See, the town's seemed to change a lot recently and I was wondering...Would you...l-like to...Y-you know, i-if you want—" he starts stuttering. That's not good. That means he's getting nervous. And if he's nervously stuttering, Mika could easily take over. Usually, he's not that far behind. Just...no.

"Yes?" she interrupts, looking at him hopefully. Why would she interrupt? As someone else who stutters, shouldn't she know what it's like? Does interrupting, especially when it's done by someone you like, really help?

"Could you show me around town?" he blurts out, looking so hopeful.

Oh buddy...

She looks at him for a moment, processing, "Sure 'Nathan'. I'd love to!"

He smiles wider, if it's possible, "Really? YES!" he chugs his arms back, celebrating, but the happiness is cut short when he realizes she's still watching. He tries to play it cool by leaning against the counter, "I-I mean 'choice'. Yeah...Real choice... _**{1e}**_"

Ally giggles, "I get off work in 10 minutes. Can you wait until then?"

"Yeah. Totally!" he exclaims, his slang getting mixed, as it usually does.

He just stands there...smiling...just making this awkward. Because he's standing there awkwardly, both Ally and I are as well, waiting on him.

Ally subtly coughs.

The sound snaps him out of him stupor, "Oh! Right! I-I'll be over there..." he gestures, blushing.

"You do that," she laughs.

Nathan waves shyly, before walking to where he gestured. I follow him.

As we get out of Ally's earshot, Nathan turns to me excitedly.

"Dez, you have to give me the lay down on Ally."

"What?"

"Ally! You know her, right? How do you know her?"

"We're good friends," I admit. It will explain things that may happen later.

"Tell me about her!"

"Huh?"

"I wanna know everything about her!" he gazes at Ally, "She's fascinating!" he breathes, his shoulders sagging.

Wow, I have never seen Nathan swoon. It's kind of endearing. And I mean that in the least creepy way possible.

"There's not much to tell," I state, hoping to throw him off.

"Doesn't matter! I want to know everything!"

"I don't know, scooch_** {1f}**_…" trailing off.

"Please, Dez!" he practically begs, then turns more shy, "I know I just met her...but I really like her. I wanna find out what I can about her. And you know more about her than I do. I just want to know."

Great. I'm faced with either breaking my friend's heart now or breaking his heart later when he finds out he can't be with her. I hate these moments, and I know what I have to do. I have to shut him down here and now, before he gets too attached.

I open my mouth, ready to lie though my teeth to devastate my friend's dreams but I stop short, getting a good look at him.

He's already in love with her. And there's nothing I can do to stop that.

He's only going to fall for her more, I should nip it in the bud, but I'm not idiot, as much as this next statement makes me sound like one, I shouldn't go against him. Not for the sake of love, but for the sake he'll defy me and see her anyway. If he does, I won't be able to help him or watch him and things could spiral out of control. Ally won't know what to do with him, she'll probably shut him down, and if not, she won't love him for real. That will hurt him more than anything. She could get mad at him for not being Austin, which he has no control over or even knows what she means, and Ally is smart and persistent. She can make very good points, threatening his sensitive cognition. I have no clue what could happen if we break it. He could be brain dead, for all we know!

I have to support him, even though I know the relationship won't last. It'll hurt, but at least he's safe.

"Her name is Ally Dawson," I start and I watch Nathan get more excited. He doesn't take his eyes off Ally, "She does have a middle name but she won't tell me what it is, and it's just Ally. Her name isn't short for anything. She has four brothers—three older, one younger. And she's the only woman in her family besides her mother. Her passion is music, it's her lifeblood."

"That's a beautiful passion…"

"Yeah, it is," I nod, "She's the best songwriter I know. She also knows how to play many instruments and she's a very talented singer. Though, for your safety, I would suggest avoid hearing her sing."

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling that if you heard her sing, you wouldn't be able to think anymore. She's got the kind of voice that melts hearts," I take notice how his hand fingers his heart, "And I don't think you're in stable enough condition to undergo that." What else? "She spends most of her time writing songs or working here, her father owns the store."

"Wait, she's one of those women that work retail_** {3}**_?" his smile dips from the shock for a second, but it's quickly back up with even more strength than before, "Oh, of course she is! They don't care what society thinks of them. What else?"

"Her favorite flowers are Lilies of the Valley because they look like little bells."

"That's adorable."

"She's 15 years old, she'll be 16 in a few months," I warily start getting to points I know he'll care about, "She's single."

"Wait," he tears his eyes away for the first time in nearly five minutes, "'Single'...Didn't that mean she wasn't dating anyone."

"Yep. That's what it means. She isn't seeing anyone."

He stares at me long and hard, "That is the least funny joke you have ever told me."

"It's not a joke," I defend, "It's true. She isn't dating anyone. She isn't even promised to anyone."

"...Is she on the make **_{1g} _**or something?"

"No. To be on the make, you'd need to have a steady _**{1h}**_. She hasn't had one."

"She's never had a steady?!" he utterly shocked, "Has she been on a date?"

"No."

"Has she kissed a boy?"

"No."

"No…?' he looks back over at her, "so she's untouched. She's so innocent… So pure… To have never kissed a boy… Well, I haven't kissed anyone, either, but that's different. She's...her! I don't know how you'd be able to resist if you were with her."

"Well, that's the thing, she hasn't been with anyone," his attention shifts back to me, "She's isn't allowed to date until she's 16."

Everything finally clicks into place, "Ohhhhhhh! That makes sense then! I'm glad she sticks to her values. I like that," he smiles, now looking at her again, "Golly _**{1i}**_, I bet cats _**{1j}**_ are just lining up for her birthday so she's finally eligible," his voice is slightly sad.

"Actually...no," I correct, grabbing his attention again, "Other cats don't really notice her, let alone have a crush on her. You're sort of the only one that's noticed her…"

"How?" he stares at her in confusion, "She's beautiful, and smart, and kind, and friendly, and dedicated, and considerate, and determined, and confident, and talented, and a hard worker, and passionate, and she makes the cutest confused face, not to mention how sparkly her eyes are... How do you not notice her?"

"She's kind of a diamond in the rough," I lightly chuckle, guessing at an explanation.

"No...she's a diamond among coal..."

That was sweet.

Too had the relationship is doomed.

* * *

I can't believe it. I'm actually I'm hiding outside of Sonic Boom right now. This is ridiculous. I'm still not sure why I agreed to this.

Nathan is in love with Ally, that's plain to tell. I don't know how he fell in love with her so fast, but he did, and there's no going back. Apparently, Nathan is a big dork when he's in love, I didn't know that about him, but now I do.

I can barely believe it, but he asked me to leave so he could spend some alone time with Ally. It's a reasonable desire, Ally and Austin have alone time all the time, but Austin knows about his condition and that he is, in fact, Austin Moon. Nathan has no clue he even has a condition and has denied on multiple occasions that he is Austin Moon. The personality Ally knows is Austin, not Nathan, and so she knows that one of them isn't real, and the one she thinks is real is the one she knows on a personal level, AKA, Austin Moon.

Now, I can't leave them alone because neither of them fully understand the situation, not to mention Nathan is very unpredictable right now. He's usually pretty reserved, old-fashioned but that's because he's stuck in the 1950's, mature, level-headed, fed up with people these days (which I usually wholeheartedly agree with), observant, attentive, focused, and thinks everything through, which is one of my favorite things about him. But now that he's met Ally, he can't hide his emotions, he's more with the current year on multiple levels, boyish, crazy, barely could care less about people, and he's still observant, attentive, and focused, but only on Ally. If you're not her, you've got a 50/50 he'll pay attention to you if she's around. Even then, he'll probably be thinking about her. And it's like the thinking parts of brain have changed career paths and want to spend all their time vacationing in his imagination.

Look, I do have experience dealing with love-sick fools, a lot, actually, but just because the first fool shares a body with this fool doesn't mean they think, act, or feel the same. Each are completely different. Austin likes to secretly admire her, for afar and up close, but that doesn't seem like what Nathan wants to do. It looks like he wants her attention, and he wants to just stare at her. Given, he's new to this whole thing, even the idea of having romantic feelings for someone, no matter how small, (Austin's more mature on that front) but that's just more reason they can't be alone.

But I have to let him be alone with her. If I don't, he'll find a way to her, as most men in this situation would, and if he's not thinking, he's not going to care about consequences. I swear, at the drop of a hat, he's acting like he's 12 years old, discovering that women don't actually have cooties and are actually very pretty and a 15 year old, wishing they were 16 so they could be with that one girl that they're obsessing over.

Oh my gosh, I'm getting off topic. There's so much going on right now, and I'm trying to process it and file it away. Anyway, Nathan asked me to leave so he could spend some time with Ally and get to know her better. I can't leave them alone, but they have to be alone. So, we compromised. I won't interfere, but I will be following them and keeping an eye out. It's not fair or necessarily fun for either of us, but this is what has to happen.

Gosh, I feel like an idiot right now. I don't know why when my friend decides they want to be stupid, I have to be stupid, too. I don't even have a reason!

GahhhHHH!

Wait! Here comes Ally, with Nathan hot on her tail. He had to run to catch up, so that's weird.

Alright, here we go.

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
_**{1}** _This 1950's slang means _**{a}**_ Excellent; very good _**{b}**_ A man _**{c}**_ Term of endearment _**{d}**_ super sexy lady (I change "sexy" to "hot" though, so if you prefer that word, that is fine) _**{e} **_"choice" mean cool, and I assume "real" means very _**{f}**_ a friend _**{g} **_someone who just broke up with their steady, looking very hard for a new beau _**{h}**_ a person's regular boyfriend or girlfriend _**{i}**_ used to express surprise or delight _**{j}**_ a guy {k}  
_**{2}**_ A name for a haberdashery I made up. Well, technically, my sister did.  
_**{3}**_ In the 1950's, women were only allowed to work in "clerical positions, factory assembly lines, or in the service industry. Less than 15% of women were employed in a professional capacity and the number of women in management was even far less, topping out at 6%." (this is a direct quote from Edith Hornik Beer Digital Scrapbook's "Opportunities for Women in 1950s"). However, because Nathan is stuck in the 1950s, he thinks it's still the 1950s and so he has the mindframe from then but he sees women working in other positions so he knows they have other jobs. It's a bit confusing, I know, but basically he still thinks women don't have many jobs but he sees they have more than normal and hasn't put it together yet that women can work all the same jobs men can. He just thinks those women are rebels and don't care what people think of them.

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own Austin & Ally, the name Nathan Detroit, anything else I referenced that I forgot to mention by name down here, or anything belonging to what I referenced.

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_

**Hi peoples! I really hope you enjoyed this. Please tell me what you thought! Thankyou so much!**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
